Flaming (Item Power)
| rank = | item = Sword Mace Axe Bow Staff Wand | effect = true | swordmace = | axe = | bow = | wandstaff = | availability = Create Artifact Treasure Merchant The Gift }} "Flaming" is an Item Power associated with the . It is a modest but consistently-useful offensive enhancement which may be added to Magical Weapons created for Heroes via Create Artifact. Some of the 250 premade Items possess this power, and these can be found mainly as Treasure during the campaign. Effect A Wizard with a functional understanding of may conjure an unquenchable, living fire to inhabit an artifact. The fire attunes itself to the nature of the weapon and the intent of the wielder, causing extraordinary damage. "Flaming" imparts a straight Damage bonus during the type of attack for which the host weapon is designed. These are, respectively: * Bow: * Staff, Wand: * Mace, Sword: * Axe: and (if applicable) ;: "Flaming" is not, in any of these cases, Fire Damage. This is a good thing; not only does this bonus ignore Fire Immunity, but it also gets bundled with the Hero's raw attack strength for the purposes of overcoming his enemy's . For instance, if Gunther the Barbarian is equipped with an "+3 Axe of Flaming" bearing a normal enhancement plus "Flaming", he achieves a total of / . Strategy This is one of several Powers which may be used to maximize a Hero's potential attack strength. Since it functions as a standard attribute boost, it is not redundant with any spells or abilities and is always helpful— provided you can afford the extra time and cost in creation, and do not need the enchantment space for something more crucial. Point-for-point, "Flaming" is less mana-efficient than increasing a weapon's attack bonus in the increments from , but it is more efficient than the increments from possible on maces, axes, bows, and staves. Referring to the above example, Gunther's "+3 Axe of Flaming" has a base cost of , while a functionally-equivalent "+6 Axe" costs . "Flaming" is thrice as mana-efficient as Giant Strength Item Power. Acquisition Create Artifact With , "Flaming" may be added to a Weapon of your own design through Create Artifact. Making strong Items through this spell is an incredibly expensive and time-consuming process. Some recipes are more expensive than the Spell of Mastery. The proposition is made more reasonable by the Artificer and Runemaster Retorts. Overland :Main article: Magical Items in Treasure The game data files contain 250 pre-defined Items. Of these, 13 possess the "Flaming" power. While this power does not, of itself, cause a premade Item to demand that the Wizard have any particular Spellbooks in order to appear in a Treasure Hoard, almost all of the other Item Powers do, and their requirements are highly irregular. Six of the "Flaming" items are nonetheless available to the entire spectrum of Wizards. There are three different ways by which you can acquire one of these pre-defined Items: * By winning a difficult Encounter. * By purchasing it from a Merchant, a random petitioner. * As result of a Random Event called "The Gift". It is often better to acquire items in this way, as it means you do not need to spend any time or to create them. Still, Items found through these means are in no way guaranteed to exactly suit your needs. The table below lists the pre-defined Items with this power. Category:Item Powers